Why Not?
by YYG
Summary: This is Morinaga x Souichi! I recently started watching it sooo here it goes! It's Tomoe and Kurokawa's anniversary! Morinaga wants to embarrassment his lover just because he looks so cute when he blushes. Souichi notices Tomoe isn't paying attention...so why not? Short, not a one-shot because I wanna know if you guys want me to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Why Not?

"The party _is_ tonight, Senpai. Tomoe will be here any minute," Morinaga complained. Souichi slid his belt through the belt loops of his pants, "Baka, the party is about Tomoe's and Kurokawa's anniversary. As if I would be caught dead there." Souichi's hatred still hasn't gone down considering he takes out his anger on Kurokawa. The idea of his little brother engaging in such an act is...unspeakable to him. But now that he is in some kind of relationship with Morinaga, he can't be a hypocrite. "You know," Souichi began, "blackmail will get you nowhere in life. Just saying."

"Senpai, I'm not blackmailing you. If you don't want to stay with me, I'll just leave. Plain as simple."

"WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT THEN? BRIBERY?" Morinaga chuckled as he kissed the other's cheek. "I'm confusing for you, I know. But the door's always open." Morinaga shoved Souichi towards the front door lightly. He froze in front of the piece of wood leading to the outside world. "Can't do it, can you, Senpai?" Souichi blushed as he put on his glasses, "I can so. I just don't want to leave an idiot like you alone for a second."

"Ah, insults. A sign of love."

The door bell rang twice before Morinaga felt like reaching out for the knob. "Tomoe-kun, Kurokawa-san, come in. Senpai is _dying_ to see you both."

"Especially you, Kurokawa," Kurokawa flinched at the poison like voice behind him. "Good evening to you, too, Souichi-kun." Tomoe ambushed his brother with a death hug, "Nii-san! Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Of course I am! I can't say the same for your lowlife, perverted husband."

"PERVETED?! There's only so much you can get away with saying about me!"

"Oh, so you don't remember harassing Tomoe when Professor Eto passed?" Tomoe blushed, hitting Souichi's chest, "Nii-san, we agreed not to talk about the past…"

Morinaga smiled, "So, where are we going exactly?"

"Osiku Park. It's where Kuro-kun and I had our first _proper_ kiss," Tomoe said, leaning against his lover. Kurokawa smiled at Souichi, causing him to step back, bumping into Morinaga. "Senpai, if you wanted a hug just say so."

"I DON'T WANT A DAMN HUG! I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT MYSELF FROM PREDATORS!"

"ALL I DID WAS SMILE, YOU ASSHOLE!" Tomoe kissed Kurokawa passionately, gaining his attention. Souichi was about to complain until his neck was kissed. He moaned and shivered, covering his mouth. Tomoe smirked into his kiss at hearing his brother's sound. "Morinaga, I'll _fucking_ kill you if that happens again."

"In public you mean?" Souichi blushed deeper, "Shut the fuck up and lock the door."

( 0 . 0 )

The park was crowded with Tomoe's friends. Kurokawa didn't really want to invite people. He'd rather be alone with his husband than share him with people. Souichi glared at no one in particular as Morinaga held his hand. "No touching," he hissed. Morinaga only smiled at his love's embarrassment. Who doesn't want to make their partner blush madly? Especially in front of people…

He gently stroked Souichi's soft hair, mewing in his ear. "The fuck are you doing? Can't you go one day without having a crazed lust for me?"

"You know that's not possible," he breathed on his neck slightly, causing Souichi to hold his own, "So-kun."

People stared at Morinaga fondling Tomoe's brother. The only two who were oblivious to it were the party's host couples. Souichi couldn't help but blush. Strangers were watching Morinaga kiss him, touch him, hold him. He did nothing as his "boyfriend" continued. He felt like he should put on a show for everyone here.

Eh, why not?

Me: Want more?

Mid: We just wanted to write something new before posting Doggy Love.

Me: I'M SORRY! I FORGOT MY NOTEBOOKS! I WENT THREW LIKE FIVE WRITING IT!

Mid: Review for more!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Here's the rest of the story!

Mid: Onward!

Warnings: ...what's the word for it? Oh, yeah, hand jobs. No actual sex, but malexmale. First thing like this I ever wrote. Swearing.

'What the fuck am I thinking?' Souichi thought. Putting on a performance like this, in public? That was just sick and wrong. Leaving a confused and slightly disappointed Mori behind, he stumbled over to the table holding drinks and leaned on it, making sure he couldn't see the other.

Minutes passed and Souichi wanted to rip someone's fucking throat out.

"Nii-san, why aren't you over there with Mori-kun?" Tomoe asked his brother beside him, who was choking a plastic cup to death. Souichi watched as Tomoe's female friends talked and talked and _fucking talked_ with Morinaga. 'How dare that idiot encourage their pointless flirting,' he thought. He felt a small hand on his forearm, gripping slightly in concern. Glancing over with a scowl on his face, Souichi said flatly, "What?"

"Nii-san, are you jealous? I could tell my friends to stop talking to-"

"Are you crazy? I don't want to sound like some obessed boyfriend."

"But, you are-"

"Tomoe," Souichi glared, turning away. He was _not_ going to get lectured from his little brother about what he should do. A slight tug on his shoulder made him look back to his now smirking crazily sibling. "Nii-san, how about a little bet then? The party could use _more_ entertainment after all."

Souichi's eyes widened until they felt dry. What did he mean by that suggestion? Narrowing his eyes, he urged Tomoe to continue. "Well, you're angry with Morinaga-kun for talking with my friends, even if you don't want to admit it. He's always the star it seems. No one ever thinks that much about Nii-san. And if they did, they could never believe that you were the star in a billion years..." Tomoe trailed off, knowing that his statement effected the other. Souichi tapped his chin as he realized what his brother said was true. Mori always got the girls, guys, hell, even animals would try and flirt with him. Souichi turned back to his brother to take the challenge, but he was currently locking lips with Kurokawa. 'Ugh, sick,' he thought automactically.

'_You're about to do it, too, moron_,' his brain clarified. Shuddering, Souichi went back over to the tree where tons of women surrounded Morinaga. Politely, pushing them out of the way, he stood directly in front of his supposed boyfriend. Smiling innocently, Morinaga was about to speak, but Souchi quickly cut him off with a deep kiss.

Tomoe pulled away from his husband momentarily to get a good look at his brother. He totally knew Morinaga would comply to something like this in public, mainly to embarrass his lover. The younger brother smirked as Kurokawa watched beside him. Souichi was _enjoying_ it, Tomoe could tell. You don't just announce your homophobia then start making out with your "boyfriend".

Morinaga licked the outer shell of the other's ear, blowing his hot breath on it afterwards. Souichi shivered; it seemed like Mori wanted to put on a show, too. Well, too bad because Souichi wanted to be the alledged star for once. Taking ahold of Morinaga's cheeks roughly, he forced him back into a deep kiss. Surprised but not at all ungrateful, Morinaga complied.

Tomoe's female friends stared wide-eyed, but extremely interested nonetheless. Multiple whispers engulfed around the two men, but the comments only made Souichi smirk.

"Look at him go."

"He must be a really good kisser."

"Isn't that Tomoe's brother?"

"He's got some serious talent."

Morinaga absent mindly put his hands on the other's waist. Pissed that he was trying to take over, Souichi slowly slid his boyfriend's hands off. Breaking the kiss, Morinaga gave him a questioning look, almost as if to say "_No more or are we continuing?_"

Morinaga actually liked this persistent side of his little So-kun. Even though it rarely came out, he took as much advantage of it as possible. "Baka," Souichi said, glancing over at their audience, "this is _my_ time, not yours."

"But why so suddenly?" Morinaga caught himself saying. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but this was a bit out of character for the other man. He put the back of his hand to Souichi's forehead gently, making the other grimace. He didn't want to tell him that he just wanted to prove Tomoe wrong (though he _always_ seemed to be fucking right). Swatting the other's hand away from his forehand, Souichi hissed, "Are you questioning me?"

"I...uh-"

"_Are_ you?" Souichi scoffed, backing away from him. He knew Morinaga would unwillingly take a small step closer, his body acting on its own. The females grew bored from the lack of action (voyeurs, Souichi thought) and began to chat with the very person that he wanted to beat. If he wanted, Souichi would have just denied Morinaga everything for losing his audience and ruining his plan. But he didn't, because he was going to win the stupid bet. Connecting lips again, Souichi forced the other into a passionate, bruising kiss. Morinaga smiled into the kiss, licking the bottom lip of the other. Instantly opening his mouth, Souichi slipped his tongue into Morinaga's wet canvern before he could. Surprised, Morinaga fought against him for domanice, which he lost.

"Grace, look, they're doing it again," a woman said, pointing over to the couple pressed against the tree. The alledged woman chuckled, her cup's content swishing around. "We don't owe Tomoe-kun any money yet! Let's see how it plays out."

Morinaga let out a breathy moan into the other's mouth. He didn't know Souichi was _this_ good of a kisser. It seemed almost impossible to be this good. Meanwhile, Souichi was putting all his skill into the kiss, licking everywhere he could find. Did it disturb him that he was the one with his tongue down _Morinaga's_ throat and not the other way around? Yes, deeply. Was he stopping? Hell no, not even for a breather.

Suddenly, Souichi heard the words he thought he would, no, could hear in this moment, "Senpai..._stop_." Pulling away, he looked up at the other's flushed face, eyes full of undeniable lust. "What? What do you mean "stop"? The one time I actually want to do this shit and you turn me down? What the fuck, Mori-" Souichi was cut off by a sharp tug of his arm. Morinaga was _dragging_ him somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where. All he heard before a door closing was various disappointed groans. His back collided with the door roughly, and opening his eyes he guessed he closed on the way here, he saw that they were in the one place that turned him immediately off.

"Baka, why the hell are we in this cockroach infested bathroom?" When the question came out, the door he was leaning, no, trapped against locked. Gulping, Souichi didn't dare to look at the other's eyes. He knew if he did, he would be stripped mentally. "I don't know about roaches, Senpai, but-"

"_No_, shut the fuck up right now; don't even finish that sentence," Souichi hissed. He didn't want to here any damn dirty puns. Suddenly, a jolt of pain and pleasure ran through his entire body. He gasped, looking down at the hand that was cradling his crotch. Morinaga purred into his ear hotly, "Mmm, Senpai, did kissing me turn you on this much?"

"I-idi-iot," Souichi struggled not to moan, but Morinaga kept rubbing him through his pants. Then, he heard a belt unbuckling. _His_ belt. Before he could protest, a hand was shoved down his boxers, grabbing his fully erect cock. He moaned, as much as he didn't want to, and he gripped the handle of the door. It was locked so he knew it would fly open no matter how much he turned it. Morinaga slid his knee in between the other's legs, forcing them wider. Rubbing the tip slowly and playing with the slit, Souichi was a loud moaning mess. Morinaga kissed him to muffle the sounds, but they were still pretty audible.

"I...ah, I'm...g-going to f-fucki-ing kill y-you."

Mori smiled widely. It was so _incredibly_ adorable.

Starting to slide his hand up and down at an easy pace, he could feel the cock pulsate in his hands. Picking his speed up, he pulled away from his lover's lips, leaving them wide open with slient moans escaping. Souichi was close, he could tell. Taking his hot tongue, he traced small patterns on the shivering body's neck, blowing on the wet spots afterwards. Raking a hand up his button up shirt, Morinaga roughly pinched and rubbed the other's hard buds.

Souichi's breathing grew heavier and heavier until nothing else was on his mind but Mori. No dumb bet, no flirtaious women, just Morinaga and all his handsome glory. Souichi came hard in the other's hand, moaning Mori's name in ecstasy. It took all the strength he had, but he managed to breathe out, "Mori...what..a-about...?"

"It's okay, Senpai. As much as I tried to hold it, you made me come in my pants," Morinaga claimed, taking out his hand from the mess. He licked it off of his hand front and back before smirking wildly, "These were my good pants, too. I'll just have to punish you later for making those noises." Souichi couldn't help but feel terrified.

(0.0)

'Grace, it's okay. You don't know them like I do," Tomoe said, setting his cup down. The woman known as Grace flailed her arms childishly before handing the twenty dollars to Tomoe. "How'd you know they would eventually fuck in the bathroom?" another woman asked. Tomoe smirked, waving the fifty dollars total in his hand. "Simple," he said, "my brother hates to lose."

Me: The end hope you guys enjoyed this little anniversary party!

Mid: Review!


End file.
